My Sexy Step Brother
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were the best of friends between the ages of 5 and 7, but fell out over something stupid. Now at the age of 16 they are brought back together through a cruel twist of fate… as Step Brothers.
1. The Lost of a Friend

**My Sexy Step Brother**

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto were the best of friends between the ages of 5 and 7, but fell out over something stupid. Now at the age of 16 they are brought back together through a cruel twist of fate… as Step Brothers.

**Warning: **This Fanfiction contains yaoi, swearing, rape, and friendship/comfort

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Lost of a Friend**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A nice breeze blew through the small town of Konoha. The sun was shining; birds were chirping and chasing each other in what looked like a game of tag, kids and parents alike were outside doing their own things. Here in this small little town you can see two brothers walking hand-in-hand to Konoha Central Park. One was a tall seven year old boy with his long black hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a short-sleeved, navy blue shirt, black shorts, and navy blue sandals. His name is Itachi Uchiha. Next to him is his five year old brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's skipping happily in his navy blue short-sleeve shirt with the Uchiha Fan on the back, white shorts, and navy blue sandals.

Even though little Sasuke was happy to be with his big brother, he felt a little sad that his parents were going to miss it. When they got there, Itachi and Sasuke were chasing each other around, swinging, and sliding. Having the best time in the world with their favorite person.

"'Tachi. Let's play hide-n-seek."

"Ok Sasuke. You hide and I'll find you."

Sasuke ran away from Itachi once he started counting. Sasuke looked everywhere for a place to hide. After running for a few more second he decided to nuzzle under a bush.

"He'll never find me here."

Sasuke started to laugh while he hid in the bushes but stopped when he heard someone crying. Sasuke came out of the bush to see a crying blond haired boy with three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No one will play with me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. When I asked they just called me names and pushed me down before they laughed at me… so I hid behind this tree."

The blond said never looking up.

"I'll play with you."

Sasuke said causing the blond to look up.

"You what?"

"I'll. Play. With. You."

"But why?"

"Because I know what it's like being alone."

Sasuke held his hand out so he could help the blond boy up.

"By the way… What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"My names Sasuke and from now on we're going to be best friends."

"Ok Sasuke."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To see my big brother."

"You have a big brother?"

"Yeah. He's really smart and super nice. Don't you have a big brother of sister?"

Naruto stopped which caused Sasuke too. Naruto lowered his head and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"No. I don't have anyone besides my new dad now… but I don't know where he is."

"Well come on. My big brother, 'Tachi will help us find him. Everything will be fine Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"'Tachi! 'Tachi!"

"There you are Sasuke. Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere?"

"'Tachi! We need your help!"

"We?" Itachi glanced over behind Sasuke to see a little blond boy hiding while holding Sasuke's hand. "Hello there. Come on out. I won't bite." Naruto laughed a little as he came from behind Sasuke's back, still holding his hand. "What's your name?"

"His name's Naruto and his new Daddy is lost. He needs our help finding him." Sasuke said.

"Where was the last place you seen him?" Itachi asked.

"At the ice cream place." Naruto replied.

"Ok Naruto let's go look around and see if we can find him."

Naruto let Itachi grab his hand as they left the park in search of Naruto's Father. They started at the ice cream parlor and kept looking until Itachi asked where Naruto lived. Naruto showed them the way. When Itachi rang the door bell, a man with brown hair and a long scratch over his nose answered the door with tears in his eyes.

"Y-yes."

The man said with a shaky voice, but his eyes widen when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Father?"

The man hugged Naruto in a bone crushing hug as both cried.

"Where did you go? I thought I lost you. Don't ever walk away from me again."

"I didn't walk away. I went to get a drink and when I turned around you were gone. I'm sorry."

Naruto and his Father hugged each other until Sasuke tugged on Naruto's Father's pants leg.

"Mr. Naruto's Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. By the way I never introduced myself. I'm Iruka Umino. Naruto's Father. Who are you two?"

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Naruto's newsiest best friend."

"Best friend, huh? I'm glad you finally made a new friend Naruto."

"Yep. And this is my older brother, 'Tachi Uchiha."

"It's actually _**Itachi **_Uchiha. Nice to meet you Mr. Umino."

"Same here. Did you help bring my son back?"

Itachi nodded.

"Thank you so much. By the way… how old are you?"

"Seven."

"You're very different from any other seven year old I've ever met. And I'm a teacher."

"Well when you're a part of the Uchiha family, you kinda have to be. Well it's getting late. Come on Sasuke."

"Ok 'Tachi."

Sasuke ran to Itachi's side at the door, but stop to speak to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Are you coming back out tomorrow?"

"Of course. Right Father?"

"I don't see why not. You two can come back anytime."

"Thank you Mr. Umino. Come on Sasuke."

Sasuke held out two fingers to Naruto. Naruto, confused at first, but followed Sasuke's movements. They hooked their little fingers together.

"This makes us official friends forever." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Friends forever, with Sasuke."

This was a very sweet moment between new found friends, but soon would they realize that their "forever friendship" would be unraveled by jealousy.

**Time Skip: Two Years Later**

It was a nice day, much like the one in the beginning of the story, except its filled with a thick tension of anger and jealousy. Deep behind the playground you'll see our two inseparable best friends, Naruto and Sasuke, fighting. Who would have ever thought that this pair of best friends, who were practically joined at the hip for two years would be torn apart because both Naruto and Sasuke made new friends.

It all started when a new boy, named Kiba Inuzuka, moved to Konoha and became good friends with Naruto. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like Kiba. He just didn't like him hanging around Naruto so much. Sasuke wanted to be Naruto's one and only best friend. To get back at Naruto, Sasuke started hanging out with another new boy, named Neji Hyuuga. Naruto didn't like this. He too wanted to be Sasuke's one and only best friend. So tired of Sasuke's attitude, Naruto dragged Sasuke deep behind the bounds of the playground so they could "talk". If that's what you could call it.

"Ok Sasuke. What gives?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto."

"Yes you do. What's with the glares you've been giving me and Kiba? And not only that, but with hanging out with Neji so much?"

"I know you're not talking. You're the same with Neji… and besides this is all your fault anyway."

"My fault?"

"Yeah!"

"Sasuke! How is this my fault?"

"You started becoming friends with Kiba first and stated to ignore me!"

"Hump you're such a baby Uchiha."

Both stood with their backs turned to the other, their arms crossed, and a pout on both their faces.

"Dump Kiba."

"What?"

"Stop being friends with Kiba and you'll be alright."

"What? No way! You stop being friends with Neji and **THEN** we'll be alright."

"No way! I taught you were my friend Naruto."

"I am."

"**NOT ANYMORE!" **

Sasuke said as he stormed off. Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he watch his former best friend walk away.

"**YEAH? WELL… NEITHER ARE YOU!"**

Naruto turned around and started running home. Both Sasuke and Naruto arrived home in a huff as they ran up to their rooms. When asked what's happened, they would only yell… **"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" **and then slam their doors shut. Until later into the night, both boys balled their eyes out over the lost of their friendship. Just as they were about to sleep, Naruto and Sasuke opened the windows in their rooms to get a better look at the full moon high in the sky. The moon was whole… unlike their friendship.

…

…

…

A month passed and both Naruto and Sasuke were still mad at each other. Whenever they saw each other they would just turn the opposite direction and head that way. Soon Itachi had, had enough of this childish behavior from his little brother.

"Sasuke. Go apologize to Naruto."

"Why should I apologize?"

"Because, little brother, you were the one who started this stupid feud. If you weren't so jealous then maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy and you two could be friends again."

"But Itachi~"

"No buts. Stop and think Sasuke. Maybe if you weren't so jealous you could've kept Naruto and made another new friend along the way. That way you two could still have your two new friends and could've kept your "forever friendship". Now Go."

"You're right Itachi. I'll be right back."

Sasuke jumped off his bed and ran out the door towards Naruto's house. It's been a couple of weeks since he'd seen the blond, but he just figured it was because of him. When Sasuke got to Naruto's house, he knocked on the door bell until some strange woman opened the door.

"_Huh? I don't remember Iruka having a lady friend."_

"Excuse me ma'ma?"

"Yes? What can I help you with little boy?"

"Is Naruto here?"

"Who? Oh do you mean the little boy who used to live here?"

"_**USED TO**_?"

"I'm sorry honey, but they moved a while ago. We live here now."

"I see sorry to have bothered you."

Sasuke turned and walked home with a sulky face. He passed everybody without saying a word. When he got to the door he just sat on his bed. Not bothering to shut the door or look at anything in particular. He didn't care to notice Itachi leaning against the door frame.

"So… what happened, Sasuke?"

"He moved."

"I'm sorry little brother. Maybe you're chance to apologize later."

Sasuke didn't bother looking up when he heard his brother shut the door. He silently crawled over to his window to look at the setting sun.

"_The sun is setting on this day… just like it set on my one true best friendship. Well at least you'll last forever."_

Somewhere away from the town of Konoha, in another town hours away, a little blond blue eyed Naruto was staring up at yet another full moon.

"_You are the opposite of me moon. You are full unlike the one true friendship I thought I had. Well at least you'll last forever."_


	2. Guess Who

**Chapter 2: Guess Who**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: 9 Years Later**

It was around eight o'clock on Saturday. My day went as normal as any other day. I was able to get some writing done and a little bit of reading. Sure it may not be the most fulfilling life style, but it suites me just fine.

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I just turned sixteen years old. Apparently I'm the heartthrob of Konoha High School. Despite the fact that I am gay. I'm currently living with my family's old family friend and my English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He's been my guardian every since my parents and older brother, Itachi, death. Someone had wanted my Father and Itachi dead… my Mother just got in the way. Itachi and my Mother are really the only ones I miss. My Father and I never saw eye-to-eye. How could we when we never even talked? It was about a month ago when my guardian told me that his new lover and his son were going to move into our house. I had to help move a lot of his stuff and paint the room that's across from my room. Whoever this Dobe is, he's obsessed with orange. I'm really not exactly kin on the idea of sharing my family's house with another man and his son."_

…

…

…

I woke up with the sound off my alarm going off thirty minutes before it was time for me to go to school. After I got dressed I met Kakashi down the stairs. He was waiting for me by the door.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Don't you want to wait for your "Lover"?" I said sarcastically.

"He's waking your stepbrother now."

"Will you stop that? He is no kin to me and never will be."

"Ok. Ok. Fair enough. Besides… I don't wanna lose my job… you know with my excessive tardiness and all. Come on."

We got in the car and drove off. By time I got to school, I had about thirty minutes to kill so I went to visit my friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Hey guys."

"Well if it isn't Mr. Ice Prince himself." Kiba said with a wide grin, showing his longer than usual canine teeth.

"Kiba. It's too early for you to be this troublesome."

"Shikamaru you're too lazy to think anything isn't troublesome." Kiba responded.

"So Sasuke… Has your stepbrother arrived?" Choji said snaking on a bad of his favorite barbeque chips.

"Don't call him that and yes he has. He was still sleep when me and Kakashi left."

"So Icy, what is he like?" Kiba asked me.

"I don't know. He must have arrived late last night. All I know is that he's obsessed with the color orange."

"**SASUKE!"**

"Oh no Sasuke. Looks like your fan club's here."

"Kiba's right, Sasuke. You better start running." Choji said as he finished his bag of chips.

"Fan girls are too troublesome."

I started to back up and then turned to run when I realized how much closer they were getting to me. At the head of the pack are the head of my so-called-fan club. One was Sakura Haruno, a long bubble gum haired girl and emerald green eyes. To her right is Ino Yamanaka and even longer bleach blond haired girl with pale blue eyes.

"_They're the most annoying."_

I ran throughout the whole school until the first bell sounded. I had to race through the whole crowd of fan girls to the other side of the school. It was tough, but I finally got through with less than a minute to get to class. I had just walked into the class room when the bell finished ringing.

"Sorry Kakashi, but~"

I was suddenly cut off by the door opening and heavy panting behind me. I turned around to see a mop of vibrate blond hair.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah Naruto. I'm so glad you've finally arrived."

"_Naruto? Where have I heard that name before?"_

"Great now that you two are here. I would like to introduce you to your new stepbrother. Sasuke meet Naruto."

My eyes widened when I saw the face that belonged to the mop of blond hair. The guy had three whisker marks on his face and ocean blue eyes.

"_It's him."_


	3. Children Will Be Treated As Such

**Chapter 3: Children Will Be Treated As Such**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"_This sucks. Why do I have to be stuck with this Teme? After all it is his fault. Man I wish he never came back into my life. Just when I had finally forgotten about him, I just had to find out he's going to be my new step brother. I bet he's thinking the same. Well if he is than that's one thing we can agree on. But that seven year old boy part of me can't help but to be happy about seeing him again. I always did want to apologize to him, but after all the things he done to me this past week… I'd rather stick my head in acid."_

**Flash Back**

**Normal P.O.V.**

One blond haired boy and one black haired boy sat next to each other, each in their own world. Thought seemed to flutter back to the other.

**Naruto's Thoughts on Sasuke**

_I can't believe it. It's Sasuke from my past except he's all grown up. I feel awkward sitting next to him after all these years, but what makes me feel even more awkward is that we're living in the same house as each other. I hate to admit it, but he does look kind of cute. His hair is still in that ridiculous "duck-ass" style, but it still looks nice. His eyes have dulled a lot from when I last remember them. His skin maybe pale, but it looks really soft. His body has become more muscular while I, with my bad luck, ended up getting my Mother's bone structure. Don't get me wrong I love my Mother, just not her bone structure. Well at least he won't bother me during school time because we only have Language Arts, Gym, and Social Studies together._

**Sasuke's Thoughts on Naruto**

_Someone upstairs hates me. Is it Itachi? I bet it's you huh brother. Was it because I tried to flush your action figures down the toilet? Or was it when I super glued your penis to your stomach? You know what? I bet it's my Father who did this. It had been nine years since I've seen those same bright blue eyes, that same mop of vibrant blond hair; and those still adorable whisker marks. His eyes looked like they got brighter over the years. I wouldn't doubt it. He doesn't seem like the kind to be mean like me. Then again… it's been a while. Anything can change over nine years… I should know._

**Normal P.O.V.**

After class Naruto and Sasuke both walked their separate ways to their classes, leaving a sighing Kakashi behind. Their day progressed on and either one of them talked to the other. The "pretend like you don't know me" treatment began, but would soon be interrupted within a week. Oh sure they communicated, but not in a brotherly way. Most of their "conversations were filled with yelling at each other or insults. Both Iruka and Kakashi were getting migraines from their constant bickering. Their behavior and antics were starting to get old. At night, when they could sleep they would think of ways to try and make them get along, but by the end of the week… a nice opportunity had presented itself.

It had been a week since Naruto and Sasuke found out they were stepbrothers and yet they managed to become the worst enemies. All of their teachers were warned about their "closeness" and were asked to help with making them get along. But on Friday… very thing turned violent.

It was gym class, their second to last period, when Gai-sensei had assigned Naruto and Sasuke as partners for that day's activities. They protested, but "Gai's word is the _**FINAL**_ word", or as Lee would put it. They started with the sit up station. Everything was quiet until Naruto came up to far and accidently hit Sasuke in the head.

"**OUCH! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING DOBE!" **

"**NO YOU WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING TEME!"**

"**YOU BUMPPED INTO ME!"**

"**YOUR HEAD WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"**

"**THAT'S IT! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN LIVING IN MY HOUSE FOR A WEEK AND I ALREADY CAN'T STAND YOU! I WANT YOU OUT A.S.A.P.!"**

"**THAT'S FINE WITH ME! I DON'T LIKE LIVING WITH BASTARDS ANYWAY! I WISH WE NEVER MET AGAIN! MY LIFE WAS PERFECT ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU COMING BACK IN IT YOU PIECE OD SHIT!"**

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" **_Sasuke growled.

"**YOU! ARE! A! PIECE! OF! SHIT! YOU! ASSHOLE!"**

"**THAT'S IT!"**

Sasuke jumped on to Naruto and started punching him. Naruto fought back. They were They rolled all over the gym until Gai-sensei had to drag them to Tsunade's office, the principal's office.

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my office, staring at the stack of paperwork sitting in my done pile, while I took small sips of my sake. Life has really gotten smoother over the years. When I heard of my daughter-in-law and son passing away eleven years ago, I thought I'd lose myself. Life became even more precious than ever. But at the most I was even more worried about Naruto. I was actually going to be the one who was supposed to raise him, but my youngest son, Iruka, said that he'd do it because he thought I was getting too old to be raising a hyper five year old boy.

"_Old? I'm only fifty."_

But he was very persistent. To be honest I thought he would be much happier with Iruka than me. I would come by every weekend to pay him a visit and buy him a new toy. At first it was a little harder when they moved out of Konoha, but I would do anything to get a chance to see my grandson. Iruka said I was spoiling him, but how could I not. He looked just like a spitting image of his Father. Though they looked the same I knew that Naruto was not his Father.

"_I believe he will_ _be something much greater."_

When Iruka told me he found that special someone and has decided to move back here to Konoha I was ecstatic, but when he told me that special was Kakashi… I was worried, but happy to say the least.

"_I just hope Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha are getting along alright."_

Just as I was about to take one last sip from my bottle, Might Gai, busts into my office door.

"**GAI! WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU BUST INTO MY OFFICE LIKE A MORANIC IDIOT?"**

"Sorry Head Mistress Principal Lady Tsunade, butI wanted to personally escort these two to your office for strict disciplinary action." He said with his famous creepy smile.

"What two?"

From behind his back, Gai held Sasuke Uchiha in one hand Naruto in the other.

"Naruto…?"

"Hi Granny Tsunade." He said in a worried voice.

"Granny Tsunade…?" Sasuke said in confusion as he looked from Naruto to me.

"**Naruto! What is the meaning of this?"**

"These two had started fighting in my gym."

"_Obviously."_

When I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, they were both covered in scratches and bruises.

"_Well that answers the "Are they getting along?" question. Sorry Naruto, but this has gone to far."_

"*sigh* Ok Gai you can put them down. I'll take it from here."

Gai left the two in my office. An eerie silence hung in the air. I could hear as both boys gulped. Naruto already knows part of what's going to happen, but Uchiha has no idea. I pointed my finger at the two chairs in front of my desk without saying a word. Uchiha looked confused but Naruto helped him understand.

"Huh?" Uchiha asked.

"She wants us to sit down." Naruto said, already sitting in a chair.

I waited until I saw two figures standing at my door before I started talking.

"Granny I~"

I growled, forcing him to shut up.

"Naruto. You know that I have a very low tolerance level and Uchiha… I know you don't know me personally, but now that you and Kakashi are a part of my family~"

"**I AM NOT A PART OF~" **Sasuke started.

"**HE'S NOT A PART OF~" **Naruto started.

"**DON'T SPEAK!" ** I interrupted.

"Now I know you're not all interested in being a part of our little family, but because of the circumstances now you are. Which means as your new grandmother I have you watch out for you as well. And I know you're going to say that you don't want to me to watch out for you because you're a big boy and since I'm not really related to you don't bother and all that good stuff… Tell me Sasuke am I in the right ball park or do you want me to elaborate?"

"…"

I couldn't help but smirk when he crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"Trust me when I say this Sasuke Uchiha. You're not hard to figure out. And you want to know why? It's because I use to have the same attitude as you when I was your age. But this whole looking out for you… That's just who I've become. Deal with it. Now onward to business… As your Principal and you Grandmother I should lecture you, but I think that that's more their department."

Both boys looked at me in confusion, but when they heard their names called… they knew what's coming.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **Iruka snapped.

"**SASUKE UCHIHA!" **Kakashi snapped.

They both turned in horror to look at their guardians, who were standing right behind them.

"Remember boys, I can't help you this time and whatever I can do is nothing compared to the two of them combined." I said with a grin.

Iruka grabbed Naruto by his ear while Kakashi yanked Sasuke by his shirt collar.

"Thanks Mommy Tsunade. We'll take it from here." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"So Mom what is their punishment for here?" Iruka said while sighing.

"Two weeks suspension sounds fair. I'll see you two in two weeks. Kakashi, Iruka I'll see you two tomorrow. Oh and don't worry I'll have someone cover both your classes."

"Thanks and good-bye Mom." Iruka said as he and Kakashi gave me a kiss.

"How's about it boys? Give your Grandmother a kiss as thanks for letting you guys off so easily." Kakashi said to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"**No way it's embarrassing."** Naruto whined.

"**Hell no! I refuse to entertain this type of childish treatment!" **Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms.

"**Childish behavior? No, no, no, that's not how things are going to work. You two want to act like children… We'll we're going to treat you like children. For the next two weeks you two will get to know each other a lot because while you two are suspended from school, you'll be locked in the basement. That means no TV, no cell phones, no mp3s or IPods, no books no nothing. We don't anything distracting you from your bonding time. We'll give you band aids and ice for your cuts and bruises, but the minute we get home I want both of you to pack two weeks' worth of clothes only. But before we're going home we're going to drag you to get your stuff, lecture you the whole way and on top of that we're going to make you give a full apology to Gai-sensei in front of his whole class. Now give your Grandmother a kiss or else we'll make it three weeks."** Iruka yelled at the two boys.

"_I kind of feel sorry for them, but they have to learn to get along."_

They gave me a kiss on my cheeks before being dragged out of my office by Iruka and Kakashi, who started lecturing them.

"_Good luck boys."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the four of them left Tsunade's office, Iruka and Kakashi made Naruto and Sasuke apologize to Gai-sensei and then made both of them change in front of their guardian. After they got home Iruka dragged Naruto, by his ear, to his room to pack while Kakashi did the same except he dragged Sasuke by the back of his shirt. When they came back downstairs with bags of clothes in their hands, Iruka gave them their bandages and ice while Kakashi opened the basement. The room wasn't badly lit. There was one small window in the corner, one shower behind a door, one toilet behind a shower curtain, two cots setup almost next to each other on the floor, and one couch. The room wasn't really that big but livable.

"Welcome to your joint room for the next two weeks. Oh and by the way. The basement only locks from the outside, so there's no escape. The only time you guys can come out is when one of us releases you guys for breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

"**WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" **Naruto yelled.

"**THIS IS SOME BULL." **Sasuke huffed as he sat on his cot with his arms folded.

"Like I said… If you want to act like children, then we're going to treat you like children. Now hand over your cell phones, mp3, and IPod." Iruka said as he held out his hand.

Naruto and Sasuke handed their stuff over so they wouldn't expand their sentence any further.

"See you at dinner." Kakashi said as he closed and locked the door.

Naruto and Sasuke just sat on their cots with their backs facing each other well they healed themselves. Neither wanted to talk to the other, so there they sat, not facing each other, and silent. Although both were thinking the same thing…

"_This is going to be a long week."_


	4. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 4: A Happy Ending**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It's been two days since my and Naruto have been locked in the basement. Our wounds have healed and now the only thing we had to do was gone. The only time we see the light of day or night is when Iruka or Kakashi let us out. One day we even asked for our homework that we're missing, but they refuse to give it to us. They said it would distract us from getting along.

"_**I hate this! We're being treated like children!"**_

I couldn't help but sigh. As long as me and Naruto are trapped down here… we might as well get along. I turned around to see Naruto lying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"_That was hard to say. I think my pride has been hurt."_

Suddenly he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You've never been the bigger person. Thought it would _**hurt **_that big ego of yours."

"Yeah well… if we're going to be living together for a while than we might as well get along. So I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Naruto said as he turned around and dug into his duffle bag.

"Now you say it."

"No."

"**What? Why?"**

"Because you're only sorry for this whole fight and being locked up thing." He said as he pulled out a shoe and handed it to me. "You're not sorry for this."

I opened the box and my eyes widen. There were pictures of me, him, Iruka, Tsunade, my parents, and Itachi. They're the same ones I have.

"_He kept all these years too?"_

"You kept all these?" I asked him while looking through them.

"Yes. I like to look at them when I'm alone. You mean you don't have them?"

"I do. It's just I thought that you threw them away because you hated me."

"I won't lie. There were a couple of times I wanted to throw them away and forget you completely, but… I just couldn't. Every time I look at them, they remind me of my one true friend. Well besides Kiba."

"Thanks."

"Well anyway… I'm sorry." He said as he turned away from me.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For getting jealous of you and Neji and for being stubborn."

"Naw. It was my entire fault. I just I wanted to be the selfish person and keep you all to myself. I guess I didn't like Kiba because I thought you were going to hand out with him for now on. I guess I got scared. Sorry." I confessed while rubbing the back off my head.

"I guess we both were some asses, huh?"

"So what do you say…?" I said as I extended my hand towards him. "Friends…?"

"Friends."

"Ok so now that we're friends again I guess we need to get to know each other again than huh?"

"Ok, well not much has changed…"

That whole day we got reacquainted. We both laughed and told stories about stuff that happened over the past nine years. He even got me to play a guess who game with him. It felt like we were five years old again.

…

…

…

We stayed down there until the end of our two weeks. On the second Friday of our punishment, we were finally released.

"We're so proud of you two."

"Yes. I'd never taught I'd see the day when the two of you would start getting along. Good for you now…" In their hands, Kakashi and Iruka held stacks of papers. "Here's your homework. Get to work."

Over the weekend, Naruto and I helped each other finish our homework. When we woke up on Sunday… we did not see what was coming next. When Naruto and I came down stairs there was a big breakfast waiting for us and then Kakashi dragged us out side to see a brand new black sports car sitting in our drive way.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's for you Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"We figured since you two have been good boys, you deserve it, but there is a catch." Iruka said.

"What's the catch?"

"You have to drive Naruto to school with you and on your off day you have to help him study for his driving test. Deal?" Kakashi replied.

"Deal."

"Oh Sasuke can we start today?" Naruto replied, practically jumping up and down.

"Sure. Get dress."

We both ran into the house to get ready.

"_I can't wait to fire up that engine. I guess teaching him won't be so bad… as long as he doesn't scratch it."_


	5. Enter Sai

**Chapter 5: Enter Sai**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's been two months since Sasuke and I have become best friends again. He's been teaching me how to drive. I think I've been getting better, but almost every time I stop the car, Sasuke says his heart stops too.

"_He's such a Drama Queen. But a great teacher."_

It took a little while, but he got used to hanging out with my friends. Me and his friends clicked right away. He even constantly thanks me because I helped calm down the main members of his fan-club. Now they're after me. They keep saying something about dressing me up in dresses and all this other girly stuff, because they called me an adorable uke. The guys help me hide when they're not laughing at me. I remember their first time putting me in a dress.

_**Flashback:**_

One day while we were all hanging out at our house, Sakura and Ino asked Karin and Temari to tie me up and help put me in a dress. When they were done they had put an orange and white short dress, with two blue flowers and a blue ribbon, and white knee high socks **(1).** They untied me and pushed me down before running down the stairs. I got up and ran after them.

"**SAKURA! INO! KARIN! TEMARI! GET BACK HERE!"**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

All the girls kidnapped Naruto and took him up stairs. At first we were worried, because he was kicking and screaming, but Sakura just assured us that this was a surprise we were going to love.

After about thirty minutes, all four of them came running down the stairs with his clothes, laughing and hiding. We all jumped when Naruto yelled their names in anger.

"_What did they do to him?"_

Suddenly Naruto came running down the stairs. His nostrils were flaring and his face was tomato red. The room was filled with laughter of the girls, but all the guys, including me, were checking him out.

"_He really is too adorable."_

All the guys had to turn to clean the blood off our noses. He thought we were laughing at him.

"Alright, alright. You've had your fun. Now could I please have my clothes back now?"

"Alright Naruto. Here are your clothes. Thanks for being a good sport."

"Yeah you're just lucky you guys are girls." Naruto said as he snatched his clothes.

He started to walk up the stairs, but stopped and walked back down.

"Alright. Who has my pants?" He glared at us.

We all turned to a whistling Karin.

"What?" She said as she held out his black pants.

"Give me."

"Fine. Here." Naruto snatched his pants out of Karin's hand and stumped back upstairs.

"Ohhh tomorrow. We should dress him up as a kitty cat." Sakura cooed.

"And tomorrow a fox." Ino squealed.

"Karin. Do you still have your props?" Temari asked.

"Of course."

"_For once I'm glad for fan girls."_

_**Flashback End**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke and I are sitting with the rest of our group and lunch when Iruka came and got me.

"Naruto. Your Grandmother wants you."

"What did you do that was so bad, that Grandma Tsunade wants you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Since when do you start calling her Grandma?" I asked.

"Never mind. You better go. You know how she gets when she's kept waiting." He said as pushed me out of my seat.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going. Lead the way Iruka-sensei." I sighed.

He walked with me to Granny Tsunade's office. When I opened the door there was this tall, pale skinned man sitting in her office. He looked around my age. His hair was short and ebony. He wore a white button down shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Ah Naruto. I'm glad you came so fast."

"You summoned Granny Tsunade?"

"Yes. I need you to show around our new student. Naruto this Sai." Tsunade said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." He replied back with a smile.

"Now that you two have been acquainted, here's his schedule. Now go and show him around." Granny said as she handed me his stuff.

"Come on Sai."

I showed him around the school. The last place before the lunch room was the gym. The only class we have together.

"The gym here is really big." Sai said.

"You didn't have a big gym at you're old school?"

"No. I was always homed schooled. This is my first time I have ever been to an actual school. Well first time that I can remember."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Come on lunch is almost over. I want to introduce you to my friends. You know to help with you get used to school people." I said as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the lunch room.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Everybody was talking about different topics while we waited for Naruto to return. Suddenly the doors opened and Naruto walked in, holding some other guy's wrists. He pulled him over to the table and everybody looked at them with confusion.

"_Who is this guy?"_

"Everybody… this is Sai. He's a new student and this is his first time at an actual school. Sai, these are my friends Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Choji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Karin, Hinata, Shino, and finally Sasuke."

He introduced this Sai character to us. I glared at him. He only smiled the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"_I don't like him."_

During gym the whole time we were in gym, Sai was staring at Naruto. I don't like the look in his eyes. The whole car ride home, Naruto did most of the talking.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I don't like Sai."

"How could you say that? You barely even know him. What's the matter? Afraid I might get you two confused and might actually go home with him instead?" He teased.

"Naruto I'm being serious. He's to fake for my taste. I keep getting this bad feeling about him." I said as I gripped the steering wheel.

"Hey Sasuke relax. Don't' worry about him. If it makes you that uncomfortable I'll stop hanging out with him."

"I can't tell you who you can and can't hang out… Just be careful."

"I will."

The rest of the car ride was silent as I loosened my grip.

"_It's not you who I don't trust. It's him. I don't like this feeling I'm getting from him."_

**Author's Note**

**Here's a Picture of What Naruto's Dress Looks Like**

.com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Naruto+in+a+dress#/d1c9ako


	6. I Think I Love Him

**Chapter 6: I Think I Love Him**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's been about a couple months since Sai joined our little group of friends. I can sense Sasuke's uneasiness whenever Sai's around. I try not to invite him to our house, but when all the rest of our friends make it impossible I can't stop him. When we are there, Sasuke sometimes disappears into his room and only come about ten minutes before everyone has to leave. I would go and talk to him, but I'm always pulled away by the girls in an attempt to dress me in some cute ridiculous outfit. Every time I hide they always manage to find me. Today's going to be different.

Today we're all going to hang out at our house today. Sasuke drove me, Jūgo, Kiba, and Suigetsu while everyone else rode with Sai in his third row, black, Cadillac Escalade. When we arrived, Sasuke walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door. The girls laid out today's outfit in my room, which gave me time to escape. I ran through the hallway and into Sasuke's room. I shut the door and leaned against it as I panted. Sasuke was lying on his bed reading a book when he looked up and saw me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto came in my room panting, trying to hide from the girls.

"_I hate to admit it but I do love the little outfits they put him in."_

I closed the book I was reading and sat up.

"What's today's outfit?" I sighed.

"They want to dress me as a school girl. Could you please hide me?"

"_Naruto… in a school girl's uniform… Should I?"_

"**NARUTO? COME OUT; COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"**

"Quick, get in here."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my closet and shut the door. I grabbed the book and lied back down just in time to see them bust into my bedroom door.

"What do you want now?" I said in a bored tone.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Not since we got home. Why?"

"Because Karin taught it would be a good idea to dress him in a school girl's uniform." Ino jumped with joy.

I had to pull the book closer to hide my blush and sudden nose bleed.

"Well he's not in here. You know no one is allowed in here at any given time."

"Right. Sorry." Karin said as she hung her head low.

"Well anyway… if you see him, tell him we have a fresh bowl of _**pork ramen**_ for him." Temari said with a smirk as she closed my door.

I waited a few seconds before letting him out of the closet.

"Are they gone?" He asked, crawling out.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

He stood up to sit down on the edge of my bed. I put my book on the nightstand and laid my head on my arms. I stared at the ceiling while he twitted his thumbs.

"Why are you still here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" He said with a smirk.

"No, I just figured since the coast was clear, you would want to find somewhere else to hide."

"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed I'm running out of hiding places. Besides… is there something wrong with spending time with my step brother?"

"No. I suppose not. So… what do you want to do?"

"Well I taught we could have a nice, _**silent **_talk." He whispered.

"About…?"

"_This could get interesting."_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I didn't say a word for a minute.

"_What should I talk to him about?"_

We both stayed silent until I decided to speak.

"Sasuke…? Why do you retreat to your room?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever everyone's here… why do you always stay in your room until ten minutes before they leave?"

"…"

"Is it because of Sai?"

He nodded.

"Sasuke…"

"I don't like him."

"I know. I've tried to keep them from coming here, but when the whole group is against me… Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I know how you tense whenever Sai is around. I should've tried harder."

"… It's not your fault Naruto…"

"Why do you hate him?"

"… I keep getting this weird feeling about him. I keep sensing this evil vibe coming from him. Whenever he stares at you… I can see something in them…"

"Something like what?" I asked.

For the first time since we started talking, Sasuke looked me in my eyes as he sat up. "Lust."

"What are you trying to say?"

The atmosphere around us became thick. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. My breathing became uneven as I slowly leaned in. I couldn't help but noticed that he leaned in too.

"I guess I'm saying that I'm… jealous."

"Just like with Kiba?"

The closer we leaned in, the lower our voices got. Both our eyes slowly started to close.

"No. This time it is different. This time it's more than just friendship."

"Really? Than what is it?"

We were so close. My eyes were closed. I could feel his breath on my lips. Our lips were barely touching. I wanted to just reach up and capture those teasing lips.

"It's lo~"

"**NARUTO!"**

I fell off the bed and landed on my back. The girls busted through the door. Both Sasuke and I had tomato red blushes.

"**Naruto! There you are! We've been looking for you all day. Come on. It's time to see what you look like as a school girl. Would you like to help Sasuke?" **Sakura said as she helped drag me out off the room.

"As much as I would love to, but Naruto and I have to make dinner so I think it's time for you guys to leave." Sasuke said as he helped me out of their grasp.

"Sasuke's right. I totally forgot. Here I'll walk you out."

"_Never thought I'd see the day when Sasuke would save me before I save him."_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I watched as Naruto walked them out of my room while mouthing a "thank you". I flopped back on my bed and tried to calm myself down.

"_Today was a disaster. I almost kissed and told Naruto that I loved him. I wonder what he would say if I told him?"_

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. We continued to look at each other. When we disappeared into our rooms, around nine o'clock Naruto's music broke my concentration. I looked into the hallway to see if anyone was in it before gently opening his door. I gently eased it opened and stopped breathing for a minute.

Naruto had his computer chair in the middle of his room and was dancing to _**"London Bridge by Fergie"**_. His hips swayed and rocked to the beat. He constantly bent over the chair and licking his lips. I felt all the blood rush to my member as I watched his little performance. I gently shut the door again and scrambled back to my room and slammed my door, panting. I looked at the large bulge in my pants and sighed.

"_This is going to be a __**long**_ _night…"_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I awoke with a sudden ringing of my phone. When I looked at it, I immediately jumped up and went to my closet to throw my clothes on the bed before banging on the bathroom door.

"**Sasuke- teme! Hurry up and let me in!"**

I heard a few ruffling noises before the door opened. My eyes widen in shock as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom wearing only a slowly slipping bath towel and streams of water slowly traveling down his body. I became star gazed just thinking about the set of muscles standing in front of me. When Sasuke snapped his fingers and called my name, I was brought back to reality.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You spaced out Dobe. Now hurry up. Iruka and Kakashi already left and you know I won't wait more than five minutes."

It took a few minutes to slow my breathing before I hopped into a nice _**cold **_shower. I got dressed, grabbed a poptart, and hopped into Sasuke's car. The whole car ride was silent.

"_I don't know if I'll be able to face him after two incidents."_

The day went by very slow, but it was ok. I slowly started to talk to Sasuke again. We were in Gym class when Gai-sensei made me stay after class.

"You want me to wait for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Naw. I'm ok."

"Naruto are you sure you're ok?" He asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sasuke, you need to stop worrying so much. I'm a big boy. I can handle things. I don't need you watching me 24/7. Now go and get dress of Iruka's class. I'll meet you there and we'll go home together like always. Is that ok with you?"

He nodded and walked off to the locker room. I sat on the bleachers until the bell rang. As I came down I saw everyone leaving and Gai-sensei usher me into his office. I stood in front of his long wooden desk with a computer and a pile of papers on his desk. He turned to me with a serious look in his eyes. It kind of scared me.

"Naruto, I'm worried about you."

"Why Gai-sensei?"

"You seemed spaced these past few days. Is everything ok at home and with Sasuke?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Don't worry."

"If you say so Naruto, but if you ever need someone to talk, you can always come and talk to me. Even though most of the time I seem like a goofball, I am a good listener."

"Thanks Gai-sensei."

"Here you go. Now go get changed and head to class."

I waved my goodbyes before heading into the locker room to change. The room was bright with the florescent lights. Since Gai-sensei doesn't have a sixth period class, he locks the gym and turn off the lights so he can do his work in the Teacher's Lounge, but today he had a doctors appointment so he had to leave. I unlocked my locker and started to change clothes. I was down to my boxer shorts when the lights turned off.

"Hello?"

I looked around and no one was there. I walked around to the section no one knows about except all my friends to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist. The owner whispered "Boo" in my ear. I jumped but their grip on me held me in place.

"Relax Naruto it's just me."

"Sai…?"

He nodded against my head.

"What are you doing here? Class ended ten minutes ago." I whispered.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Well couldn't it waited until after school? I've got to get to class."

I tried to escape from his grasp, but his hold was to strong. I closed my eyes as he licked the shell of my ear. I had to bite my lip so I could surpass a moan as he did it again and again.

"I wanted to tell you… that I like you…"

"Well I like you too, but I've really…"

I felt one of his cold hands snake up to one of my nipples and squeezed.

"No I _**REALLY **_like you."

My eyes widen when it finally hit me.

"_He likes me in the same way I like Sasuke."_

"Sorry Sai, but I don't like you like that. I like someone else. Now if you would please stop touching me and let me go."

"_**I don't care. You see Naruto, when I want something… I'll get it by any means necessary… And that includes you."**_

"Yeah whatever."

I was almost out of his grasp, but suddenly he pulled me back and threw me on the floor. When I made contact with the floor, I grunted in pain and tried to crawl away, but he just got on top of me a straddled my hips. One on his hands held both my wrists above my head. He stared straight into my eyes, filling me with fear.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a grin.

At that moment I realized I wasn't going to get away. I tried to scream and shake loose, but his grip just tightened while his free hand just covered my mouth.

"Now, now… wouldn't want anyone to hear."

His lips moved closer and captured mine. His lips were so dry and tasteless. He licked my lips asking for an entrance, but when I wouldn't give it, he bit on my bottom lip. When I opened my mouth to yelp in pain, he used that as an opportunity to thrust his tongue in and explore my mouth. I tried to push his tongue back with mine, but I couldn't because his free hand made its way to my boxer shorts and pulled them down, leaving me completely naked. When my boxer shorts were off, he used his knees to spread my legs apart even further and started to stroke my limp member. He removed his mouth from mine and trailed hickys down my next. He bit hard enough for me to gasp in pain and not scream for help. When he was finished, he stared back into mine with a terrifying stare.

"_**Scream for help… and I'll kill you. The only screaming I want to hear is you screaming for me. Got it?" **_

I slowly nodded my head. He didn't say a word. He just put three fingers in his mouth and coated each with his saliva. They made a popping noise when he took them out, but I felt like I was going to pop when he shoved two fingers into my entrance. He started to trust them in and out again and again. Occasionally coming up to whip some of my pre-cum off and use that as more lube for his assault. Soon he added his third and final finger and started to probe my insides until he made me scream because he hit my prostate. I continued to scream as he kept hitting my prostate dead on with his fingers. After a few more minutes, he removed his fingers and flipped me over on my hands and knees. One of his hands was still holding onto my writs while he used his body weight to keep my legs and front low to the ground. I started to panic when I heard his zipper, pants, and boxers being undone. I felt his leaking, hard member touch my stretched entrance before he eased in. I whimpered at the solid pain of him going all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out. My screams returned when he rammed back into me over and over, hitting my prostate head on each time. I could feel blood leaking from my entrance, but Sai just used that as lube so he could ram deeper into me. My nails racked and scratched at the floor while he continued to assault my prostate while he pumped my member in time with his thrusts. After a few more thrusts I came and so did he. We both collapsed onto the floor. I was so tired… I could barely stay up. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I only stayed awake long enough to hear him redress himself and wake over to me. He grabbed my cheeks and kissed my lips before he whispered in my ear.

"_**Tell anyone… and I'll kill your family and you. See you Monday Naruto." **_He said with a fake smile.

I heard the door shut and I was left in the dark locker room alone. I could fill his cum and my blood and tears leak out of my all at once. Before I lost consciousness there was only one name I could whisper… "Sasuke…". Everything went black.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It was about five minutes until class had ended and still no sign of Naruto. I'm starting to get worried. I've text his cell phone I don't know how many times now and still no response.

"_I'll stop by the Gym and wait for him there."_

The bell had finally rung and everyone started to fill out of the classroom except me and Iruka.

"Sasuke. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Gai-sensei held him after class. He's probably still there. I'll get him and we'll meet you guys at home."

"Thanks Sasuke. Oh and by the way… Kakashi and I have work to finish up, so we won't be home till late tonight. We left some money in the cookie jar for pizza in case you two get hungry."

"Ok. I'll pass the message on to Naruto." I said as I waved to him.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Naruto, but he still didn't answer. Now I'm really worried.

I looked in all his favorite places to hide, but I still couldn't find him.

"_Where could he be?"_

I swung by the Gym and looked inside. It was dark.

"_Damn it. I forgot Gai-sensei had a doctor's appointment today."_

I had to go the long way around to get in. Once I got in, I yelled his name a couple of times.

"**NARUTO? NARUTO!****WHERE ARE YOU?"**

Still no answer. I decided to call his cell one more time. There was no answer. I decided to look in the boy's locker room before I moved on to the rest of the school. I flicked the light on and was shocked at what I saw.

"_Naruto's clothes were still here, but where was he?"_

I looked around the locker room, but stopped when I smelt blood and cum. I followed it… and it led me to Naruto. I almost broke down in tears when I found him. He was naked, unconscious, crying, bleeding, and covered in sweat and cum. I had to pull myself together and get him cleaned up. First I made sure that the floor was cleaned up and then I cleaned Naruto up. I carefully redressed him and carried him bridal-style to my car, being careful not to get spotted by any teacher. When we got home I carried him into the bathroom, ran a bath and cleaned him. The whole time I had to fight back my tears and be strong for Naruto. I carried him back to my room, put a long t-shirt on him, and laid him in my bed. As I looked at his peaceful "sleeping" form, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"_I never cried so much."_

The whole night I stayed by his side, watching over him. I tried to fight my tiredness, but in the end sleep won and I slept by his side… dreaming of him.


	7. Naruto's Fear

**Chapter 7: Naruto's Fear**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke with a sudden jerk. Naruto was still sleeping in my bed. It was around midnight I was thirsty, so I went downstairs to get me a glass of water. As I walked through the house I noticed Iruka and Kakashi weren't home yet.

"_I wonder where they are?"_

Just as I was about to finish my glass of water, I heard Naruto scream. I dropped the glass, not caring that it shattered, and ran to his side. I threw the door opened and tried to get him to calm down, but little did I know that things had gotten worst. He kicked, screamed, and tried to hit me, but I kept him in place.

"**Naruto! You have to calm down! It's ok Naruto! I'm right here! Remember me! Sasuke?"**

Once I mentioned my name he stopped all together. He gently pulled away from me to look at my face before he gripped the front of my t-shirt and cried into my chest. I wanted to cry too, but I didn't want him to have a weak support. When he's not around I'll cry, but for now… for the first time I have to be a man. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my lap. I massaged circles into his back as he cried, not caring if my t-shirt was soaked with his tears, until he finally calmed down to small whimpers. His grip only tightened when I stopped rubbing his back and rested both hands around his waist. I rested my head on top of his head, and just stayed quiet. I wanted him to be the one who tells me instead of trying to push it.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Yeah…?"

"What happened?"

"… … I found you… You were naked and covered in blood, tears, and cum… You were unconscious on the gym floor… I brought you home and cleaned you up…"

"… … Thanks… Sasuke… For saving me…"

"_It's breaking my heart to see him so afraid and so fragile."_

I just rubbed his back more to let him know I was here for him. This whole thing was nagging at my brain.

"_Who would do this to Naruto…? I just have to ask…"_

"Naruto…"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"… … Who did this to you…?"

"…"

"I already know that whoever it was raped you… I just wish you'd tell me who it was…"

"… … I can't…" He whispered more to himself then to me, but I still heard him.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"That's not a reason Naruto."

His grip on my shirt tightened… that's when it dawned on me.

"Naruto… Are you that afraid?"

He slowly nodded.

"Why? I mean~"

"**BECAUSE HE SAID **_**"HE'D"**_** KILL MY FAMILY, ME AND YOU!" **He shouted as he pulled away from me and stared into my eyes with tear stained, red face as more tears rolled down his face. "He said *sob* that *sob* if I ever *sob* tell anyone *sob*… then he would kill you guys. *sob* I don't want to anyone I love get killed because I wasn't as strong as I want to be. *sob*" His voice was full of fear, certain, and disappointment as he tried to whip the tears away with his arm. I felt bad for him. I didn't think he was that afraid of this person. Even though I wasn't to terribly shocked as to who the culprit might be. I couldn't help myself as I brushed his bangs out of his face so I could kiss his forehead. I heard Naruto gasp as he gripped my semi-dry shirt even harder. When I pulled away, he had this adorable look of confusion on his face. "Sasu~"

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I worry about you more than anyone else. So if anyone upsets you then they upset me. If you want to be strong for yourself, then I won't stop you." He nodes a "thank you". "But if you want to be strong for me, Iruka, or Kakashi then I'll stop you. I want everything you do to be done by you _**because **_you want to do it. I'm already strong, so let me protect you until you're satisfied… ok?" He nodes again and then mumbles a "thank you" as he rested his head on my shoulder. We stay quiet for a few more minutes as I continuously massage his back. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"… You know we have to tell~"

"**NO! YOU CAN'T TELL IRUKA AND KAKASHI! PLEASE SASUKE! I'LL TELL THEM WHEN I'M READY, SO PLEASE… JUST KEEP THIS BETWEEN US! PLEASE?"**

"Alright Naruto. I won't say anything. But when you can't move or go to school for a few days, what do we tell them?"

"I haven't figured that out quite yet." He said in a small whisper.

We both sit there holding each other as we tried to think of an excuse for Naruto's condition. Then it struck me. I gently moved Naruto out of my lap and onto the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?"

"I got an idea. Just wait right there." I said as I walked to the hall closet to fetch a thing of bandages. Naruto had confused look on his face as I reentered the room. "Give me your foot." He didn't resist and watched as I wrapped a bandage around his foot and to his ankle.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you fake a limp for your right foot?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I need you to be as convincing as possible for my plan to work." I said as I finished bandaging his foot.

"Right, so… what exactly is your plan?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"The story is… while we were playing a game, things got rough, I pushed you, you fell and hurt your ankle."

"**Sasuke? That's stupid! You'll get in trouble! I can't~"**

"If it means protecting your secret… I could deal with a few days of punishment." Just as I stopped talking, I heard Iruka and Kakashi come in. "Ok Naruto, I'm going to handle them. I want you to pretend to sleep." I tucked him into bed before I gently shut the door. I sighed as I leaned back on the door.

"_I wonder what kind of punishment I'll get."_


	8. I'LL KILL HIM!

**Chapter 8: I'll Kill Him!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: Four Months**

After school I drove home. _"I will never take you for granted again baby." _After I pulled into the driveway, I kissed the steering wheel, grabbed my bag and walked into the house. My book bag felt a little heavier, but after four months of having it weigh double its original amount, you I hardly notice. With school almost ending, I wouldn't want Naruto to fall behind.

I opened the door and walked into my room to see Naruto sitting on my bed. He was sleep when I left. _"He, like me, was never a morning person."_ But what worried me the most was how tired he looked. His head was down, his boy looked so frail, and his eyes were so blank and lifeless. His breathing was slow. I couldn't almost hear it escaping from his lightly parted lips. It saddens me to see him like that. I slowly shut the door and threw my bag to the floor. He still didn't move. When I knelt in front of him, his eyes still wouldn't move. I gently used my fingers to lean his face closer to mine so I could kiss his lips.

"Sasuke…" I heard him whisper against my lips before he finally kissed me back. I pulled back and stared into his eyes. It was small, but I could see some life return to my love's eyes.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi. Welcome home." He said.

I pulled him onto my cot and into my lap, as I hugged him. I inhaled the scent that enchants my nose. His arms wrap around my neck and his head rested on my shoulder. Sometimes this was ritual between us. As we sit like this I couldn't help but think of how much has changed between us.

Three months ago I was released from my punishment. I remember the disappointment in Iruka's voice when I told him the lie I thought of.

"_I'm proud of you for telling us the truth, but you can't go around harming people. I'm sorry Sasuke, but you're grounded for a month. No TV, no phone, no games, no car or no going outside, unless you absolutely have too, and you have to sit in this house and take care of him until his leg is healed or until he feels up to going to school, understand? Now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Iruka said as he walked passed me and up the stairs._

"_He's just a little upset, but he's right. Don't worry Sasuke, this month will fly right by." Kakashi said as he followed Iruka. I sighed as I started to get a mattress out of the basement. _

"_It had to be done Naruto."_

During the times we had spent together, were some of the best. Every day, he seemed to get better. Sometimes when he smiled, I wanted to cry. _"He would wear those fake smiles for me." _

I had to admit that coming up with all those excuses to keep Naruto in the house were hard. The one day, we almost got caught, was the scariest day of our life. Iruka was getting worried, because Naruto kept getting 'sick', so he took Naruto to the doctors. That day, Naruto actually had lost his voice, which actually made our situation even more. I've tried everything to convince Iruka that Naruto's fine, but there was no changing his mind. So on we went to the hospital. I saw the fear in Naruto's eyes the closer we got. I knew where that fear came from… because I had it too. We we're both afraid that the doctor would expose Naruto's secret, but luck was on our side. The doctor concluded that, all of Naruto's sicknesses were coming from the bizarre changes in the weather, so he said that if Naruto didn't feel any good then let him stay home, get plenty of rest, and drink plenty of fluids. A wave of relief washed over the both of us. _"At least his secret is safe for another day."_

Later on, as the months went by, Naruto and I grew closer and closer until one day he asked me a life changing question

_**Flashback **_

_I was sitting on my cot, reading while he sat on my/his bed. He wasn't staring at me, or anything for that matter. Nothing but silence filled the air, until he spoke. "Sasuke…"_

"_Yeah?" I put the book in my lap, letting my thumb keep the pages I was on, before I turned to look at him._

"… … _Answer me a question… … Why do you care so much?" He said as he turned to look into my eyes._

"_What do you mean?" I asked in confusion._

"_What is it about me that makes you feel the need to always be at my side?"_

_I never really thought about it before. "… … I don't really know. I guess part of it is guilt, but~"_

"_It wasn't your fault!" He yelled, causing me to give him a shocking look. Tears started spilling from his eyes as he yelled at me. "You don't have to do this because you feel guilty! I don't want that I want you to do this because you want to, not because you feel like you have too! It's unfair to you! I~" He had everything wrong, but I couldn't get a word in… so I did the only thing I could do… I kissed him. After a while, I finally felt him kiss me back. It was a nice first, real, kiss. When we pulled apart, his tears stopped and confusion filled his eyes. I used my hand to wipe away his tears, with a small smile played on my face. _

"_You didn't let me finish… I wanted to say the reason I felt guilty was because I couldn't protect the one person I love from the bad things that are in this world. I want to do this because to me… this is my way of saying I'm sorry for my weakness…" I turned my head and eyes away from him. I didn't want him to see any of the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Naruto's arms wrap around my neck. I didn't know what to do except to hug him back… "I think that's all he needed." While we embraced the other, Naruto scooted closer to my chest and into my lap before he spoke._

"_Please don't. It wasn't your fault how could you have known? I don't ever want to the person I love sad because of me. So promise me that you will stay by my side because you love me and want to, not because of a non-existing weakness… ok?" His blue eyes were bearing into mine. They were full of hope and sadness. I leaned in closer, both our eyes drifted closed as I whispered against his lips, "I promise." before I connected them for another kiss._

…

…

…

I had to admit that that was a hidden way to tell the other how we felt, but at least were able to tell each other. It's been two months since we've been, secretly, together. Nothing really changed between us, except of course our relationship of course, but at least things have gotten a lot easier. Sometimes we would sleep in the same bed, but if anyone asked we would just say that Naruto had a nightmare, or that he just rolled off the bed and I didn't noticed. Whenever we would sit like this, no words were needed, but today Naruto decided other wised.

"Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you that tomorrow I wanted to do back to school?" My eyes widen in shock. Part of me was happy while another part was full of worry and sadness.

"Uh… well… I wouldn't stop you, in fact I'm glad that you want to go back, but aren't you afraid that you'll see your rapist?"

"… … I'm well aware of that, and I'm ready…" He takes my fingers and laced them together before looking me in the eyes with a soft smile. "Because you'll be there with me."

"That's right. Do you want to do your homework for today? Or do you want to sleep?"

"I'll do my homework, first and then I'll sleep." He said as he grabbed my bag.

We sat on my cot and did homework. I told him everything that happened at school and little odds and ends, which I'm pretty sure Iruka would have told him anyway. It was nice being able to do this. It was around seven o'clock, when Iruka and Kakashi came home. They both came into my room to give Naruto and me some McDonalds, Naruto told them that he wants to go to school tomorrow, they kiss us goodnight and went to bed. Naruto's yawn made me look at him. "Tired?" I teased.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I nodded.

"Well than you need to get some rest. After all you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he tucked me in.

"Right. Could you please get me some water?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded before leaving. I relaxed against his pillows. Sleep came easy for me with the, sudden, rain pelting at the window. _"I was tired anyway."_ My dreams were opposite of the usual ones.

**Naruto's Dream**

_Sasuke and I were sitting in a nice, quiet meadow and watched the rolling clouds slowly making their way across the sky. We were both lying next to each other with our fingers interlocked. We both had huge smiles on our faces as we stared into the sky. "Hey Naruto."_

"_Yeah Sasuke?" I said as I turned to look at him._

"_Let's play a game." He partially jumped with joy._

"_What game?" I said as I stood up next to him._

"_Let's play hide-n-go seek. I'll count to twenty while you hide. Ready?"_

"_Start counting." I said with a smirk as I started running._

_As I ran and ran, his voice sounded further and further away. I ran into the forest and hide behind a tree. "Not the best hiding spot, but it's still fun none the less." I thought as I waited for Sasuke to find me. It took him a minute before I felt a pale hand on my shoulder. "Took you long eno~"_

"_**Hello Naruto. Are you ready to play our little game?"**_

"_That voice…" The person I wanted to see the least turned me around violently._

"_**What's the matter Naruto? I'd thought you would want to see our old buddy Sai. I know I missed you." **__His cold fingers started to trail along my semi-tan semi-pale arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake. I was so terrified that I didn't even notice that the scene changed to the locker room. Looking down, I saw that I was only in my boxers. I did the only thing I could do… I ran. The more I ran, the closer his voice seems to get. Fear filled me as I shouted Sasuke's name repeatedly._

"_**SASUKE! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE? PLEASE HELP ME!"**__ There were no exits; there was nowhere to run to. I felt Sai's pale arms wrap around me and pulled me closer to him. I struggled, but he was just too strong. His voice was like venom in my ears as he tried to fill my head with lies._

"_**Sasuke doesn't love you. He feels sorry for you because you're so weak. You're just like a baby always depending on someone else to save you. You believe in yourself to become this great person, but how can you even try… when you can't even save yourself?" **__I felt as my tears traveled down my cheeks and chin. His tongue licked the side of my face, neck and chest. __**"What's wrong Naruto? Fox got your tongue?"**_

"_Don't call me name." I whispered in my head._

"_**Come on Naruto. Respond to me."**_

"_Stop calling my name."_

"_**NARUTO!"**_

"_Sasuke…?"_

"_**NARUTO! WAKE UP!"**_

**End of Naruto's Dream**

My eyes shot open. I was drenched in sweat. I looked around and saw that I was back in Sasuke's room, lying on his bed. My eyes darted to Sasuke's. He was straddling me, while his hands held my wrists above me my head. His eyes were full of worry and concern. "Sasuke…" He nodded his head as he slowly removed his hands off of my wrists so I could touch his face. I let my fingers slowly touch his cheeks and led them to his hair. I wanted to make sure that this wasn't another nightmare. "Sasuke…" Tears weld in my eyes again as I gripped the front of his shirt and cried into his chest. He didn't do anything. He didn't even hug me back. But the thing that made me stop crying, was when I thought I heard Sasuke growl. I slowly pulled apart and looked into his face. He didn't even look at me. His eyes looked like they were looking right though me instead of at me. "Sasu~"

"_**It was Sai who raped you… wasn't it?" **_Sasuke growled. I was shocked, but I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore. _"It wasn't like he was looking at me anyway."_

"Yeah… How did you find out?" I stared at the floor.

"_**You said it as you thrashed in your sleep..." **_The silence between us was very awkward. Sasuke seemed unpredictable. He was angry, but at whom…? Was it at me, because I didn't tell him? Or was it at Sai because he did it? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sasuke started to growl out loud and stoop up. _**"I'LL KILL HIM!" **_He partially yelled. His fists and jaw was clenched tight, teeth grinding, and, I could have sworn that, his eyes were red. He scared me, but I was even more scared of what he was about to do next. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight, despite his struggles against my restraint. _**"LET GO NARUTO! I'M GOING TO GO OVER TO HIS HOUSE AND MURDER HIM! LET ME GO!"**_

"**NO SASUKE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! PLEASE CALM DOWN! SNAP OUT OF IT SASUKE! THIS ISN'T YOU! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"**

"_**HE HURT YOU! WHY ISN'T HE WORTH IT?"**_

"**HE ISN'T WORTH LOSING YOU! I LOVE YOU SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR ME!"**

"_**I WANT TO DO IT! I'M DOING THIS OF YOU! SO STOP TRYING TO STOP ME!"**_

"**IF YOU DO IT THEN I'LL LEAVE YOU!" **When I said that, he stopped moving. He turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. My eyes were almost blinded by my warm tears, but I didn't care.

"What did you say?" His voice was just above a whisper, but I still caught it.

"I said that**, **if you throw your life away for me then I'll leave you. So please don't do it. If you throw your life away then do it because it's for you and not me… I'm not worth it." I said as I stared into his eyes. He slowly sat down on the bed so he could pull me into his lap. I leaned my head into his chest, my fists clenched his shirt, my legs were on both sides of his hips, his head rested onto of my head, and his arms were around my waist. I relaxed when I felt him rubbing circles on my back.

"Naruto, in my opinion, you're worth throwing my life away for, but if that's what you truly wish for me not to do, then I won't. Just please don't leave me. I almost lost you before… I couldn't do it a second time."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome… Can I at least beat him to a bloody pulp?" He smirked. I appreciate him for trying to lighten the mood. We both laughed for a little bit. "Feel better?" He said as he looked into my eyes. I nodded. "Ok, then…" He put me off his lap and tucked me in. "We should get some rest…" Just as he turned to lie down on his cot, I grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Please… sleep with me tonight?" He nodded and slipped into bed with me. I felt his body temp. raise as I lied my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight Sasuke." I yawned.

"Goodnight Naruto."

…

…

…

Today was my first day back to school. I was really happy to see all of my friends again. Whenever they would ask me where I was, I would just tell them I was really sick. No one asked anymore questions after that, but it took Sakura and Ino forever to fill me in on everything that I missed. _"It feels great being back."_ But despite how much fun I was having, something felt a little off. Sasuke seemed too calm, but I just brushed it off. _"He's probably relived because he doesn't have to worry about me as much anymore." _

The day went by pretty quickly… I kind of wish it didn't. Gym class came and I felt so nervous. My body shivered and shook with each step I took. I almost jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "You alright Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll be right her with you the whole time." He smirked.

"Thanks." I squeezed the hand that was on my shoulder before walking into the gym. I changed clothes and started to head out before someone grabbed my wrist.

"_**I hoped you kept our little "activity" a secret like I told you?" **_Sai whispered in my ear. I didn't reply as I snatched my wrist away and walked out. When I walked out, I stood next to Sasuke. I knew he could sense my nervousness because he locked two of our fingers together and then let go. I was shocked that he still remembered our old promise maker. Before we went outside, Gai-sensei assigned partners. Sasuke and I were paired together. We went to the sit-up station first.

As I did my sit-ups Sasuke looked at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"You seemed bothered by something… Is it Sai?"

I looked away. He knew he was right, but I didn't want him to worry. "I'm fine, so stop being so worried. Smile… for me." I said as I smiled.

He smiled back. "Ok."

"**OK, MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS! IT'S BREAK TIME! SO DO SOME STRETCHING AND GET SOME WATER BEFORE WE START UP AGAIN!" **Gai-sensei said as he stood in one of his weird poses. _"I even miss those idiotic poses of his." _I smiled.

During the break, I sat with Lee, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura. We did some stretching and laughed, just like we used to. "Hey Naruto. Where's Sasuke? Doesn't he want to sit with us?" Sakura asked while she tied her long, pink hair in a tight ponytail.

"I~"

"**GET BACK HERE SAI! YOU BASTARD! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" **We all turned our heads to see Sasuke chasing Sai around the field.

"_Oh no." _I got up and ran after Sasuke. I ran so fast that people could've sworn they saw the devil at my heels. **"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST NIGHT?"**

"**I'M NOT THROWING MY LIFE AWAY FOR YOU! I'M DOING IT FOR ME! SO I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE OF MIND! I WOULD RATHER BURN IN HELL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THAN CONTINUE LIVING, KNOWING THAT THIS BASTARD CAN STILL ALIVE… OR STILL CAN WALK!"**

"**LOOK AT THE YOUTHFULLNESS OF OUR FELLOW CLASSMATES! I WISH TO JOIN YOU GUYS ALSO!" **Lee shouted.

"**SHUT UP LEE!" **Everyone yelled.

I ran out of breath, so I had to stop running, but Sasuke was like a beast. He kept running and running until he finally caught Sai and started pounding Sai into the dirt. **"NARUTO!" **I turned around as Granny Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi came running onto the field. Gai-sensei and Kakashi had to pull Sasuke and Sai apart. **"SASUKE! SAI! NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" **Granny Tsunade asked.

"**SAI'S THE ONE~" **Sasuke started.

"**SASUKE! DON'T TELL! PLEASE!" **I pleaded.

"**SORRY NARUTO, BUT I HAVE TO… SAI'S THE ONE WHO RAPED NARUTO!" **Sasuke shouted. I felt everyone's, who surrounded us, eyes rest on me as I sunk to the ground. Tears started spilling from my eyes as I stared at the ground.

"Naruto… is this true?" Iruka asked me.

"It's true Iruka. The night I told you and Kakashi that I sprung Naruto's ankle was the day I found Naruto on the locker room floor. I wanted to tell you guys what happened, but Naruto made me promise not to because his 'rapist' threatened him. He said that he will kill all four of us. **I took the punishment and I made the excuses for Naruto, so I wouldn't see him sad anymore! It wasn't until last night that I found out that it was Sai this whole time!** I'm sorry Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi."

"**LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE SNOT!" **Grandma Tsunade said as she stomped over to Sai. **"NO ONE! AND I MEAN **_**NO ONE**_**! COMES INTO MY SCHOOL, RAPES MY GRANDSON, AND THREATENS MY FAMILY! IF I WASN'T AN ADULT AND A PRINCIPAL I WOULD BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND MYSELF, BUT I REALLY DON'T FEEL LIKE LOSING MY JOB, SO HERE'S THE DEAL… ANYONE WHO BEATS UP SAI WILL NOT BE SUPPENED AND WILL BE ALLOWED TO SKIP THEIR NEXT CLASS ONLY FOR TODAY! NOW BECAUSE IRUKA, DESPITE HOW MUCH HE WANTS TO, CAN'T BEAT ON SAI, SASUKE WILL HAVE TO TAKE HIS PLACE!" **Granny Tsunade yelled as she looked at everyone one of us.

"**SASUKE! IF YOU BEAT UP SASUKE INTO THE GROUND, YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH AND GET ANYTHING YOU WANT FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" **Iruka said as he hugged me.

"**YOU GOT IT IRUKA!" **Sasuke smirked.

"**I HAVE NO OBJECTIONS! BESIDES, NO ONE PUTS THEIR HANDS ON MY BEST FRIEND AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" **Kiba smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"**YOU MESS WITH NARUTO OR SASUKE…" **Ino started.

"**YOU DEAL WITH US!" **Sakura finished.

"**MY FISTS OF FIERY WILL BE POWERED BY THE FIRE OF MY YOUTH!" **Lee cheered.

"_**HEY SAI!"**_Sasuke said as he grabbed Sai by his throat. _**"RUN, FLY, JUMP, BUT DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU!" **_He said as he threw Sai across the field. I started to laugh as they chased, dragged, beat, and threw Sai around for a good while. After that, Tsunade called the police and the long questioning and Sai's sentencing began. _"I guess… it's finally over."_


	9. Our First Everything

**Chapter 9: Our First Everything**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: 1 Month**

When I came home, I jumped onto my bed and stared at my orange ceiling. _"It's been a while since I've been in here." _Today marked the very last day I'll ever have to see Sai's for the next forty something years. During the investigation, I actually found out that Sai was actually eighteen, so they tried him as an adult. The whole thing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I think it was because Sasuke was with me the whole time, but not even Sasuke could help me when Sai decided to drag out the case longer than he needed too. Today at the court house, the judge sentence Sai to at least forty something years without a chance of parole. At first I thought that that was a little harsh for him, but that was before I found out all about his past. His whole background was basically a criminal's biography. _"All I really cared about was that it was finally over."_ After the trial we celebrated by going to my favorite ramen place. _"Today was a good day."_

This was a wacky way of starting off my summer, but at least I was able to live so I could see it. I removed my black and orange suit, gently put it into the dirty clothes hamper, and dressed in a long t-shirt and my boxers. As I lied back on my bed, I looked out of my window and stared at the full moon that hung in the night sky. I was too busy, admiring the moon, to hear Sasuke come in. "Hey." He said as he shut and locked the door.

"Hey." I whispered back. He sat on my bed, in front of me, kissed my lips, and then laid next to me. I rolled over, so that both our fronts would be touching as I lied on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Ok. I'm just glad it's finally over." I replied.

"Me too. I didn't know how much longer I could've kept my cool around that guy."

"Sasuke, you already beat him to a pulp… wasn't that enough?" I said as I sat up, straddling his hips.

He thought for a minute. "Nope." He said as he rubbed my arms and thighs.

"Why are you so violent?" I asked while tracing his abs and chest.

"Only when it comes to you baby." He smirked. We sat there for a little, just staring at each other in a comfortable silence until it was broken by Sasuke. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?" I leaned in to kiss him.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to take you on a date?" He whispered against my lips.

"I'd say when, where, and what time." I said in between gentle kisses.

"Tomorrow." **KISS **"Everywhere." **KISS **"Around three pm." **KISS **"What do you say?" **KISS**

"I'll be ready."

**KISS**

"Good." He smirked.

That was the last word that was exchanged between the two of us before we started our make out session, but today's was different. During our session, things got hotter. Sasuke was careful not to leave bite marks on my neck as he trailed down it. He flipped us over so that he was on top. He removed my shirt before he started kissing all the way down to my boxers. I moaned when I felt his hands reach into my boxers and started messaging my member. I tried to buck my hips, but his strong hands held me in place. My moans increased when I felt him sucking on it. I bit my lip, so I could stifle my moans. _"It would be really embarrassing if Iruka and Kakashi walked in because they heard me." _I thought I saw stars when the tip of my member hit the back of his neck. Sasuke kept sucking until my seed came out and was swallowed by him. He after he was done, Sasuke came up and kissed my lips again. I could taste the mixture of me and him, and it was great. As we kissed, I made him sit up so I could push him back down. The lower and lower he got the lower and lower my hands went down his member. _"It's a lot bigger and longer than I thought. I think I might be a little bit jealous."_

"What are you doing?" He asked while panting.

"I wanted to return the favor." I whispered against his lips.

"You don't have too." He whispered as well, but I could tell that he was torn. _"Part of him wants it, but the other part refuses."_

"But I want to. This is my way of saying thank you." I wrapped my fingers around his pulsing member as I used my spit to slick it. He hissed as I blew hot and cold breath on the tip before I took part of it into my mouth. He watched as I started to bob my head up and down, going lower with each bob. He moaned and threw his head back as the tip of his member brushed against the back of my throat. He tried to buck his hips, but I held them in place with my palms. I continued my action until he came into my mouth. It wasn't bad, so I swallowed all of it. After a few minutes of panting, Sasuke reached up and captured our lips together in a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, both of us had smirks on our faces. He kissed me one last time before we wished each other 'goodnight' and went into his room. I put a hand over my chest and listened to my rapid heartbeat as it lulled me to sleep.

…

…

…

It was around two thirty in the afternoon when I decided to get dressed. _"I'm so happy. Today is all about me and Sasuke. Iruka and Kakashi had already left for their day off plans. So we have the house all to ourselves." _Sasuke told me that we were going to go swimming first. I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed in my orange swim trunks white wife beater and sandals. When Sasuke came out, he was wearing black wife beater, navy blue swim trunks, and black sandals. He drove us to the beach. There, we had so much fun, dunking each other, splashing, playing 'Shark', and tanning… even though I don't need too.

Then after we returned home, showered, and redressed in some clothes, we went to get some ice cream, then the movies to see 'Vampires Suck'. _"It was actually pretty funny. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before."_ and then we finished everything off at the big Fairest Wheel. _"It was nice being able to do this. This was an awesome first date." _Despite the nice time we had… the real fun began when we got home.

After we got home, removed our shoes, and locked the door, Sasuke started attacking me on the stairs. The kiss was passionate and hungry. Each of us wanted a piece of the other. As we kissed, we were trying to remove pieces of clothing. Sasuke tried to slip off my orange wife beater, while I tried to remove his navy blue one. We panted as we separated from. It was hard, but Sasuke managed to kiss me all the way up the stairs and into his room. Once we got in there he kicked the door shut while I lied on the floor. Before we kissed again, both of our shirts came off while his pants worked their way to his knees and mine to my ankles. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he lifted my hips off the ground so he could removed my boxers and pants, leaving me completely naked while Sasuke kicked off his own pants and boxers. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so he could pick me up and put me on the bed. Both of us moaned from the friction that was inflicted on our members. We pulled apart, panting, as we stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke's onyx were darkened while, I'm sure mine were the same… darken with lust for Sasuke. He started attacking my neck and chest again; making me moan with each tease he does with my nipples. He sticks three fingers in my face. I understand what to do, so I used my saliva to coat each and every one of his fingers, loving the moans I earned from my new lover. He removed his fingers and let them travel down towards my entrance. "I want you to relax… this is going to hurt." I nodded my head and thought of things that were soothing to me. I felt one of his fingers slowly push through the ring of muscles. I squirmed and crunched up my face as his finger started to thrust in and out of me. After I got used to it, he added another finger and repeated the same process until all three fingers were inside and thrusting. I whimpered as he removed his fingers, but calmed so I could be ready for the final part. He hooked my legs around his waist again; he lined up, and started to ease into me. It was definitely different from the fingers. Sasuke whispered soothing words into my ear as he stayed inside. I waited for a little bit before I said it was 'ok' to move. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back into me. I moan at the friction, but what almost made my heart stop was when Sasuke hit my prostate head on over and over again. I was almost at my climax, but when Sasuke started to pump my member in time with his thrusts, I was brought over the edge and came onto his stomach and chest while he came inside of me. We both rode out our organisms before Sasuke collapsed on top of me. He slowly eased out of me, grunting and moaning at the friction. We both slid into bed and covered ourselves before kissing each other goodnight.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Iruka and Kakashi came home to enjoy each other's company. "I wonder where the kids are?" Iruka asked.

"I don't care…" Kakashi said as he picked Iruka up. Iruka wrapped his legs around his husband's waist while his arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck as they kissed. "All that matters is you and me." Kakashi carried Iruka up the stairs, but then stopped when they passed Sasuke's room.

"You smell that hun?" Iruka said as he jumped off of Kakashi.

"Yeah. That scent is all too familiar." Kakashi said as he opened the door. They looked at the two. Naruto was sleeping on his arms while Sasuke was sleeping on Naruto's back with his arms wrapped around him. Although clothes litter the floor, it was still a beautiful site. Iruka turned to look at Kakashi as they leaned against the hallway walls. "So… who do you think bottomed?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

Both turned to look back at the sleeping couple and then at each other while nodding their heads.

"Naruto." Both husbands agreed.

"**WE CAN HEAR YOU!" **Sasuke and Naruto both yelled from the bed.

Both parents smirked at each other. "Like guardian, like son." Kakashi said.

"**SHUT UP!" **The two teens shouted.


	10. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
